Quality Bonding Time
by champcuute
Summary: "I-it's just required that masters give their familiars rewards when they behave. Do not overuse your privilege, lowly dog!" We can all guess what bonding time is like with Louise...


Hello everyone! I won't comment too much so you can get straight to the story. This is my first story. I'm not saying to lie and say it is the most fantastic thing in the world, or any other special treatment. I just want for people to keep in mind that this isn't an expert, long-time writer who wrote this story, so don't expect this story to change your life. Anyway, this story is based on the _Zero no Tsukaima, The Familiar of Zero_ or whatever you want to call it, anime episode 8, where Saito is in his homemade bath. This is what I think might've of happened if **SIESTA** hadn't interfered (sorry extreme dislike for her). Hope you enjoy.

**Disclaimer:** I seriously don't know why anyone would believe I own this anime/manga. Isn't the websites title FANfiction enough to tell it's not an original idea. Oh well, I guess I'll put it up just to be safe. I don't own this anime and/or any of its franchise.

"Saito! What are you doing?"

A pink-haired Mage was standing in front of a nervous looking boy who seemed to be in what at first glance would look like a boiling pot. Steam rose up from the makeshift bath to fade as it reached for the big circles in the sky.

"Lou-Louise! This? This is just my country's style of bath." Saito shifted uncomfortably under Louise's overused death glare. _'She must be angry at me for something, but what?'_ Saito's fake smile threatened to crack at Louise, who was unusually very quiet at the moment.

"Lo-o-uise, is something the matter?"

"Saito..." Louise having her eyes slightly hidden by her bangs didn't provide any comfort to the now shaking Saito, trying to create as much distance between him and his current fear.

"Ye-yes?"

"Were you planning to invite that servant girl to come in with you?" Someone could have noted that Saito's shaking had greatly increased after hearing her question.

"No-no! This, this was just for me. You know to-to relax." Saito waited in anxiety for Louise's next words or for the more probable punishment, more than one case happening where Louise just didn't believe his words. A minute and another passed as neither moved, the crackling fire and the occasional hoot of an owl breaking the otherwise deafening silence. He was about to call out to her when he heard an almost unnoticeable whisper.

"You promise?"

"Huh?"

"Do you promise," She said a little louder, "this wasn't an attempt to meet her?"

"I-I...I promise," the plebeian whispered back just as softly if not more so. "I promise, My Lady," he said a little stronger, trying to reassure her.

"Saito..." the mage lifted her head, revealing a few tears, twinkling on her eyelashes. Her eyes were more than a little shaky as well.

"Louise! Louise, what's wrong?" Saito abruptly sat up straight, the rag on his hair falling to be lost in the steaming water. He swam towards her, not wanting to completely expose himself to her. By this time Louise was now letting out soft sobs and gripping her cape with shivering hands.

"Louise, what's the matter?"

"It's because of my size isn't it? You don't like me because I'm not sexy enough!" Louise now had eyes shut tight, and was biting her lower lip, in hopes of keeping further sobs from coming out.

"Wha-what! Louise where is this comi-" He stopped, thinking back to their day at the cafe. He clearly remembered most if not all the customers commenting on her breasts or really the lack of. He had thought she had just felt insulted, burned of her anger at them and forgotten about it, but clearly it had caused more than just that. Saito couldn't help feeling guilty for having chuckled each time the customers teased Louise about it.

"Louise, I'm not as low as to not like you for that!"

"Then why don't you like me? Why do you always go and wag your tail at any girl besides me?" Her sobs had now stopped, being replaced by shouts and slight whimpering.

"Have you thought it may be because no matter what I seem to do, you always see it fit to whip me for it!" Louise immediately gasped at this.

"Have you ever thought, that maybe, maybe I don't like it when you whip me! I'm sure it would show more that I like you, if you didn't..." the familiar spirit was now looking down, seemingly hurt at the very memory of it. Louise, who had before had an angry tone in her voice and her overall body language, had now guilt radiating from her eyes.

"I'm-I'm sorry, Saito. I didn't think it affected you so, you always seemed to get right back up on your feet..." Saito lifted his head at the new sound of sniffling.

"I'm sorry," Louise had lowered her voice back to whispering and had now turned her head. Her back would slightly shiver at each suppressed sob.

"Louise...it's ok, I shouldn't have done all those things to upset you." Saito tried to comfort her, knowing that she wasn't the only one to blame. The slumped girl slowly calmed down until she finally seized crying. The two were now in a comfortable silence, both gazing at the full moons. After what seemed like ages, the pink-haired mage again broke the silence.

"Thank you, Saito."

"For what?" She just sighed at the normal oblivious nature of her familiar. Her face turned serious though as she looked towards him with open curiosity.

"About your, um, bath. Is it meant to be only for cleansing?"

"Huh? Oh no, many people actually do it for peace and relaxation, others do it for group activities, some even travel to go to famous hot springs and-"

"Wait, you mean people actually do this together?"

"Well, yes. If they like each other and get along..."

"Does that mean I'm supposed to get in with you?" Louise asked rather bluntly, a familiar shade as those of roses across her cheeks. It must have been contagious, whatever she had, for now Saito had the same hue on his face.

"Wha-Wha?"

"Well, if people who like each other bathe together in your country, and we li-like each other, I'm supposed to get in-in with you. You do like me, right?" The plebeian's swirling eyes that had now returned to normal, directed towards their master, in utter nervousness. The mage had a look of hope as she awaited his answer.

"Ye-yes I like you! But that doesn't necessarily mean you have to get in," the last part was mumbled with downcast eyes, "unless, you know, you want to." _'As if.'_ Saito, looking down as it happened, didn't notice Louise, o so quietly and gently drop her skirt and pull off her stockings. It wasn't until the clunk of her cape and heavy metal button fell to the ground did he look up, and instantly turn his gaze downward again, the contagious shade now overtaking his whole face.

"Lo-Louise. Wha-wha-what are yo-you do-oing?" The water around him was literally in waves at his strong shaking.

"I-I can't get in like this! My clothes will get wet..." At this, she was only in her underwear, which she was in the process of taking off. It was only after hearing a soft splash behind him that Saito turned around. Saito was awestruck at the now very visible blush on the mage's face as she sat down, hugging her legs to the chest and looking down with shaking eyes. _'She-she's so cute like this!'_ She looked up as she felt him looking at her.

"What is it?" He shook himself to get out of the trance. A subtle smile settled along his features.

"Nothing, just thinking," she smiled back at him, only to close her eyes tightly as a strong chill ran down her back. "Are you cold?"

"It's nothing, I-I'm fine." A particularly cold breeze passed through, ruffling her wavy hair, just as she said this, making her flinch.

"You could just submerge in the water," Saito offered, knowing the water was more than just warm.

"That will only make it worse, because I'll need to come up for air, and the air will just seem colder." This time she whimpered at the breeze.

"Seriously…" he sighed, "come here, I'll keep you warm." The mage's familiar started coming towards his master. The aristocrat was now shaking from something besides the cool air.

"Wa-wait! You're not supposed to do anything perverted to your master!" she shrieked.

"I'm sure a familiar isn't supposed to let its master freeze to death either," he was now next to her. "I won't bite," Saito hoped to lighten up the tensed Louise. Sitting next to Saito Louise had now stopped her shivering and was looking down with wide blinking eyes.

"Are you better now?" He looked down at her from his previously spaced out state, giving her a comforting smile.

"Ye-yea, I'm a little better…" she focused her stare back towards the water.

"Does this help?" The plebeian had now proceeded to put his arm behind his companion, and wrap it around her shoulder. This small action slightly pulled the mage closer, her eyes widening a fraction more.

"O-Oy! Wh-what i-i-is the meani-ing of-of this?" Louise struggled, but from any viewpoint it was clear she hadn't truly tried her best at getting away. The struggling seemed to only make the familiar amused, as his eyelids now lowered and his smile formed into a smirk.

"Huh, Louise," he said in a smug tone, "enjoying this too much to truly struggle?"

"I-idiot! I-it's just required that masters give their familiars rewards when they behave. Do not overuse your privilege, lowly dog!" Louise proceeded to cross her arms and lift her nose to the air while Saito's smirk and smug attitude disappeared to show a bored expression.

"Sure, sure." The now familiar silence overtook the two again as neither looked at the other. The silence was broken once again by the aristocrat as she pointed a slender finger at the sky.

"Look! Look! It's a shooting star! Make a wish!" The mage then clapped her hands together and closed her eyes, creating a peaceful image. She seemed to have completely forgotten her defenses as she turned to her familiar a moment later with glittering eyes.

"So, did you make a wish?"

"Yes" Saito on the other hand seemed to be indifferent as he answered in a calm tone.

"What did you wish for?"

"I-I," His calmness was overtaken by what looked like nostalgia. "I wished to some day, go back to my world, back to my friends and family."

"You miss them don't you?" Louise had lost all her cheerful attitude as she thought about her familiar's current situation.

"Yes, a little. What I miss most though, would have to be just being familiar with my current world, knowing the language, being able to read and write it, knowing how everything works basically." He smiled at her, trying to hide his true feelings of loneliness and sadness.

"Saito…"

"Well, it can't be helped. I guess I'll just have to deal with it until I find a way home." He rubbed at his eye, trying to hide the small tear that had been about to fall from it.

"By the way, what was your wish?" He asked trying to change the subject. Louise jolted from her thoughtful state and looked up at Saito in surprise.

"O-oh nothing really, it's actually a secret." The boy gave the girl a curious look.

"Oh…ok," He left it alone, deciding it best not to agitate the temperamental mage. "Well, I guess it's best if we get out now, we've been in here long enough."

"I'll get you a towel." The less royal of the two got out and quickly put his clothes on. "I'll be right back." He waved at his master before turning and walking towards their room.

"O-ok." Louise turned back around to face the water. She smiled at it, probably thinking some happy thought. _'My wish, Saito, is for you to feel happy here, to like it here, and stay. My wish is for you to be happy, with me.'_

…

"Oh Montmorency~" Guiche, an earth mage was chasing after a squealing Montmorency.

"Gui-Guiche, stay back!" she shreaked as she ran. _'I wanted him to not cheat on me anymore, but not be so head over heels. I can't even go to the bathroom without him crying over it, it's so not cute!'_

"Montmorency! My heart will be surely stolen from you by a horrible thief if you are not by my side!~" His face was flushed as he seemed to be crying over not being able to catch the water mage. _'His romantic talk hasn't gotten any better either…' _she sighed_._ The two figures disappeared, taking their ruckus with them, over the horizon towards the bright moons.

Thanks to anybody who reads this! I wouldn't see a point to putting this up unless you did read it. Yea I decided to put up what I think would have happened with Guiche and Montmorency had Louise not interfered which she did because **SIESTA** interfered. I used to be ok with Siesta, but there's an episode farther on in the series (second one), where she just completely infuriated me *cough* *cough* second season *cough* episode 4 *cough*. Anyway I already finished watching all the episodes and can't wait to see the fourth season (rumor). If I got anything wrong with the story that contradicted with the series I'm sorry. I also hope that Louise and Saito didn't sound too OOC, although I personally think I did an ok job in that aspect.


End file.
